How to Change a Playboy 101
by moi-moi819
Summary: Inu and Kag were childhood friends,but had to be split up. Now she's dating Kouga & is going to the same high school as Inu. Will she break Kouga's heart or will she stay with him and stay friends with Inu? DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Hello! And welcome to Spark of Insanity Cinemas! Our movie for today will be How To Change A Playboy 101 by Creampuff819. And here she is now!

**Creampuff819**: Thank you all! And thank you, Mr. AnnouncerPerson. I have decided something of mild importance or grave importance, however you look at it…

*Sound effect of audience laughing plays now*

**Creampuff819: **…Okay…As you know, this is my second legend (a fanfic with thirteen or more chapters). And I feel I'm really starting to connect with my audience. And it makes me feel weird to refer to myself as Creampuf819. So! I will have to change my name to…Moi-Moi!

*Sound effect of audience clapping plays*

**Moi-Moi: **Oh, thank you! This fanfic has been buzzing in my head for quite some time now. I am finally letting it out to the world! I never realized how hard it is to write a fanfic until this one…

**Random Audience Member: *whisper* **Here she goes again…

**Creampuff819: **My last fanfic was completely random and spur of the moment. No planning what-so-ever went into that fanfic, except with the first chapter and a little of the second. But that's going to change! This one will be well thought out! I already have to first two chapters! And it only took me *counts on fingers* two months! This is just a preview of what's to come soon. LIGHTS! CAMERA! PLAY DAT SHIT! *sits down wit nerds and sake to watch preview*

**3...**

**2.…**

**1.….**

"_Finally, school is over!", Inuyasha yelled to the sky._

"_Yeah. I hope you enjoy your summer.", Kouga said._

"_I'm sorry you can't come with us to Cancun, man."_

"_Nah, it's okay. I'll be just fine working my ass off at a shrine while you have some Latina woman working her ass of for you."_

* * *

"_Hi, I'm Kagome."_

"_Kouga."_

"_So, you're the one who's going to be working at our shrine then huh?", Kagome said looking him over._

"_Yeah, all summer long."_

* * *

"_So, you went to work at the shrine and started dating the girl who lives there?", Inuyasha questioned his friend, now back in school for eleventh grade._

"_Yeah. She's gonna be going here with us."_

"_I doubt you're dating her cause you "care" about her.", Inuyasha said, using his friends words against him._

"_Oh, really? Well-", Kouga said, but was cut off by an energetic Kagome._

"_Hi!", Kagome said appearing out of nowhere next to here boyfriend._

"_You made it.", he said, putting his arm around her waist._

"_Stupid?", Inuyasha asked._

"_Inuyasha, I would appreciate it if you didn't call my girlfriend-", Kouga said, but was cut off yet again by Kagome._

"_Inuyasha!", she said rushing over to him to hug him._

"_Oh, crap", Bankotsu said._

* * *

"_So, you're saying there's nothing going on between you and Inuyasha?", Kouga questioned his girlfriend._

"_No, Dammit!", she denied, yet again._

_

* * *

Inuyasha leaned in for an innocent peck on the forehead for the girl he somewhat considered a sister. _

"_You should probably get upstairs.", he pointed out after dropping her home from Sango's house. He was turning to leave when, Kagome turned him back around and kissed him on the lips. _

_Inside the house, a middle-aged man said to his father, "See I told you old man. I know my daughter. Pay up."_

_The old man grumbled, but complied no less._

* * *

"_Kagome, when I asked you before were you cheating on me did you tell me the truth?", Kouga questioned._

"_Yes."_

_Silence._

"_Are you cheating on me, now?", he asked her again._

"…"

* * *

"_You asshole!", Kouga yelled at Inuyasha._

"_What the fuck is your problem?", Inuyasha yelled back, after being woken at eleven in the night._

"_Your scent is all over her!", Kouga accused._

"_Kouga, please!", Kagome yelled after her boyfriend. She grabbed his arm to keep him from hitting Inuyasha square in the jaw. He pushed her back making her hit the wall, knocking her unconscious._

* * *

"_Please don't leave me, again.", Kagome begged the hanyou that was in the hospital bed as tears leaked down her cheeks._

"_I won't. I promise Kagome.", Inuyasha said hugging her back._

**

* * *

**

**Moi-Moi: **Well, what do you think? Your probably confuse a little by all the scene changes. Try picturing it more like a movie preview. That helps. As you can tell, I really put some thought into this. I'm going to leave this up for a month before I post up the first chapter. Let me know what you think. If you have questions or concerns feel free to e-mail me. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 1

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Hello! And welcome back to Spark of Insanity Theaters! We ask you at this time to please turn off all phones, Ipods, or any electronic device that makes noise. And now, here's Moi-Moi!

**Moi-Moi: **Hello all! I just wanted to say that Moy Moy is Chinese for "little sister". I got that from a friend. But I want to spell it as Moi-Moi. And also that I got the inspiration for this story from reading "Kouga Doesn't Know" (again, I forgot who wrote it…) if you want you can read it, also it's on Mediaminer dot org. When I wrote this chapter, I was sitting in my little sister's room with nothing, but my new favorite candy, "Warheads". It's a really, really sour liquid. Just one drop and I started hacking and coughing. Anyways, let's start the show! I wanna dedicate this chapter to my best friend "Candy", for being like my twin and understanding my screwed up head. She may not read this though; she's not into fanfic…

She was sitting at her desk doing the writing assignment Takahashi-sensei left on the chalkboard. Her class was composed of mostly demons and humans with the occasional hanyou in between. Fifteen five-year-olds with four that were making five in a matter of months. All her classmates liked her. She was just easy person to get along with that is until she was pissed off…

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

She looked up at the distraction. The whole class turned toward the door, waiting for something to happen.

"Go back to your lesson children", Takahashi-sensei assured.

Everyone's heads went back down, save for Shinto who was copying Ai's work. The teacher came back in a few minutes later with a pleasant, yet disturbing smile on her face.

"Class, we have a new student joining us His name is Inuyasha."

Said boy walked into the room with a pout on his face. Her eyes went wide at his appearance. He had silver hair that stopped mid-back, amber eyes, and two cute triangular doggy-ears atop his head. They were twitching nervously.

"You can sit next to Kagome. Will you raise your hand please, Kagome?", Takahashi-sensei asked the five-year-old girl.

She raised her hand to indicate that she heard. The boy walked over to his seat and sat down. She turned to him and gave the brightest smile she could.

"Hi, Inuyasha. My name is Kagome. I like your ears."

"You do?"

"Yuh-huh. They're really cute and fuzzy."

He blushed at her comment. No one ever complimented his ears before. They would only yell in them or pulled them to see if they were real. He gave her a small smile and turned back to face the front. _'Maybe this won't be such a bad school after all…',_ he thought.

-!-

Inuyasha sat under a tree outside during recess. Kagome walked outside. She noticed Inuyasha sitting under a tree and smiled when some boys came up to him. '_He's making friends.' _He began to stand and continue to talk to the boys. Then, the one in front, Shinnosuke, pushed him back down. Kagome immediately rushed over to the boys.

"Hey! Don't pick on him!"

The boys looked over to the angry girl storming their way. "Why do you care? He's just a hanyou.", Shinnosuke asked.

"She probably likes him.", a random boy in the group sneered.

"You like a **hanyou**? My dad said that if a girl likes a hanyou or demon that she is demon-loving whore!", Shinnosuke yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"Don't call her that!", Inuyasha yelled while standing up.

"Why not? That's what she is!", the other boy yelled.

"Shut up!'", Inuyasha yelled

"Or what?", Shinnosuke said, stepping up to Inuyasha.

"Get away from him!", Kagome yelled.

"Protecting the half-breed?", the boy without a name asked.

"Why don't you just-", Shinnosuke started.

"Kyyaaaa!", Kagome shrieked while tackling Shinnosuke to the ground.

"Get off of him!", the nameless boy yelled, getting ready to pounce on her.

Inuyasha noticed this and tackled the boy to the ground. A crowd of children gathered around to watch the fight Kagome pulled Shinnosuke off the ground and head butted him. Meanwhile, Inuyasha grabbed the nameless boy's leg and bit down hard with his tiny fangs. A teacher appeared on to the scene to break up the fight…

~3 years later…~

"C'mon Okaa! Go faster! We're gonna be late!", a now eight-year-old Kagome yelled.

"Calm down, Kagome your mother isn't going to be out of labor for a few more hours", Izyoi informed the girl she considered a daughter.

"She's not going anywhere, Kagome. Just be patient.", her best friend, Inuyasha, told her.

"I can't be patient! My otouto's going to be born!", Kagome yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Trust me. They're not that great.", Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

"Shut up, Sessh-mu!", Inuyasha yelled from the back seat.

"Can you at least _try _to pronounce my name right?", he asked as he looked back at his little brother.

"Leave me alone you Bung-hole!"

"Bung-hole, _really? _You never cease to amaze me with your immaturity."

"Why don't you go call your boyfriend?"

"Shut up!", Sesshoumaru yelled, reaching back to hit Inuyasha.

"Don't think I didn't hear you last night!", he replied as he leaned to the side.

"I said shut up!", Sesshoumaru yelled again.

"Oh, Naraku! You make me so happy!", Inuyasha said imitating his brother and clasping his hands over dramatically.

"Shut up, you little shit!"

"Sesshoumaru!", Izyoi scolded from the driver's seat.

"He started it."

"_Real _mature, Sessh-mu.", Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. Which made Kagome giggle.

"Love making your little _girlfriend_ giggle, don't you.", Sesshoumaru said as he watched his little brother from the rearview mirror.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"You _wish _she were don't you?", Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"_Yuh-huh."_

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we've arrived.", Izyoi informed.

"C'mon!", Kagome exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the car and running into the hospital. Izyoi and Sesshoumaru strolled in at a calmer pace. Izyoi was first to speak.

"You shouldn't tease him, Sesshoumaru."

"He had it coming. And besides, I like to think that I opened his eyes to something he didn't see before."

"And that would be?"

"You're a smart woman, Izyoi. You as well as I can tell the way he unintentionally looked at her.

"Awwwww. My baby has his first crush!", Izyoi swooned.

Some thirteen-year-old girls were walking by when Izyoi made her announcement. The girls just giggled and continued inside. "Wait! No!", Sesshoumaru yelled after them.

~5 years later…~

A now 12-year-old Inuyasha, slept in his room. He hid his face from the sun with a fluffy pillow. With the display he had, it was hard to believe that it was his birthday. Of course, he had his party yesterday… It was a little thing he and Kagome did. Since their birthdays were a day apart, every year they would celebrate both birthdays on the same day. This year was Kagome's day.

Speaking of Kagome…

"Wake up!", Kagome yelled while pouncing on him. He promptly sat up and collided foreheads with Kagome. They both fell back on his queen-sized bed.

"What were you thinking?", he asked her, not really mad.

"So I can't be the first person to tell you happy birthday on your _actual _birthday?", she asked as she sat up.

He sat up and looked her in the face. She stared back at him. Her eyes lowered to his torso. She then noticed that he had taken up sleeping shirtless. She also noticed how in shape he was. _'Must be the demon blood, because no thirteen-year-old can look that good.'_

"Kagome.", he said to grasp her attention.

_**She blushes.**_

"I just came to tell you happy birthday.", she muttered with her head down.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence fell between them. Neither felt comfortable with the position they were put in. Finally gaining some courage, she spoke, "I also came to tell you something else."

His ears swiveled to her direction to show she had his attention, though his head was till down.

"My obaa-san just passed away and my Jii-chan is alone at the shrine."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be , it wasn't your fault. M-my otou was thinking that we should move back in with him."

He froze. He knew the old man lived in Osaka. "Can't he move out here?"

"The Shrine is really important to him and my family. But listen-", she stared into his amber depths. "I forgot what was going to say." They shared a laugh.

"Only you can try to be serious and then start laughing."

"Yeah. I'm really gonna miss you. You know that, right?"

"It doesn't have to be goodbye."

"But it is."

"Keh, stupid."

"You know I do have a name."

"You should be used to it by now. Nope. I'll stick with Stupid. Kagome's too long."

"It's the same amount of letters!"

"No! It's 1, 2, 3, …6... Shut up.", he said, giving her his famous pout. She started laughing at his pose. It brought a smile to his face to see her laugh…

"Mr. Taisho! !"

A now fifteen-year-old Inuyasha, jumped at hearing his last name being yelled by his teacher.

"Can you please pay attention? As I was saying,…-"

That's when he zoned out again. He hadn't thought about _her _in years. _His first crush…_

"you divide by negative two on both side of the equation and that gives you what?"

The bell rang at that moment. Everyone shot out of their seats and to the exits. "Enjoy your summer vacations, you little shits!"(**A/N/: ouch…), **their sensei yelled.

-!-

Inuyasha met his current best friend, Ookami Kouga outside the school gate. Kouga was finishing up a call when he got to him.

"Well, it looks like I won't be able to go to Cancun with you guys.", Kouga said.

"Nani?"

"My oyaji signed me up for special work this summer at a shrine."

"I'm sorry you can't come with us man."

"Nah, its okay. I'll be working my ass off at a shrine while you have some Latina woman working her ass off for you."

"Yeah, I'll enjoy that."

"You're an ass."

"Thanks. Make sure you keep me updated this summer!", Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he walked to his car.

"Yeah, yeah.", Kouga muttered to no one in particular.

What do you think? I worked sooo hard on it! Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Hello! And welcome back to Spark of Insanity Theaters! We ask you at this time to; please turn off all phones, Ipods, or any electronic device that makes noise. And now, here's Moi-Moi!

**Moi-Moi: **Thank you, .

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson : **You're welcome Moi-Moi.

**Moi-Moi: **I just wanna say that this chapter was somewhat hard for me to write because I am totally against Kago/Koug fanfics. Sorry, but she's in love with Inu. Get over it. However, I wrote the chapter so, yeah. I would like to dedicate this chapter my other best friend, "Poona". She is supposed to read this story and review it. So, let us start!

Kouga sped down the highway in his car. Today was his first day of working at the Sunset Shrine. Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, Naraku, Ginta and Hakakku had all gone to Cancun for summer break and he was stuck here working. He sighed. It was going to be long summer. '_Well', _he thought, '_at least there's going to be girl there.' _He smirked as he remembered what his father told him about her…

"_Now, Kouga. Higurashi-san has a granddaughter living at the shrine along with her father, mother, and otouto. I'm warning you, stay…away…from her. "_

"_Why?" he said, not looking up from his phone._

"_Because the last thing I need is for you to screw up our family relationships between the Higurashi's and the Ookami's."_

"…_whatever…" he said keeping his head back down to his phone to continue texting._

He pulled up on the side of the road and exited his car. He looked up at the steps. '_Oh, fuck me. I have to climb up all these steps.' _And so, he began his journey.

When he finally reached the top of the stairs, he looked around. '_Pretty boring place.' _He wandered around the grounds for a few minutes. Kouga looked at his phone for the time.

_3:07_

He sighed.

Kouga felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to face a girl. She looked to be about 15 and had chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white sailor shirt with a green pleated mini skirt. For a second, Kouga wished he went to her school.

"You must be Kouga. Hi, I'm Kagome. I live here on the shrine."

"Hey. So, uh, where _is _everyone?"

"They're out. My mom's out shopping, my dad's at work, my otouto is at school, and my Jii-chan is out doing…something."

"Well, what should I do first?"

"Well you could start by dust everything in the shed, over there," she said pointing to it.

"Ummmmmmmmmm…"

"I'm sooo glad to gave you here."

"You _are?"_

"Yeah. Cause now my work load is less," she said, smiling and walking away.

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later!", he yelled after her, hoping he didn't sound as stupid as he thought.

Kagome proceeded inside without looking back at him. She knew about _him. _One of her best friends dated him last summer. He dumped her after two weeks. Second, She couldn't see herself dating someone like him. By talking to him for _2_ minutes, she could tell he was arrogant and hard-headed. Kagome just scoffed at the idea of being seen in public with _him. _(**A/N: **Ohhhh…BURN…. ;P )

-!-

Kagome was sitting out by the Goshinboku. It looked like she was reading a book. She was wearing a bright yellow halter sun dress. He often caught himself in times like this. Kouga was staring at her. She could _feel _his gaze, but refused to meet it. She was not going to be disrespected on her own property…or jii-chan's property… it was hers nonetheless! The breeze started and her hair blew slightly in the breeze. He had to keep from tripping on his feet and dropping the "scared" jar in his arms.

"Focus, boy! I don't need you breaking all my pots! That jar has a very long and colorful history. It all started with the ruler-"

"and blah, blah, blah Jii-chan. Petrified this and Holy that," Kagome said walking over to them. She looked at Kouga and smiled, a knowing smile. He didn't whether to be afraid or relieved. She was please by his conflicted expression. "Give him a break, Jii-chan."

"Kagome?"

"Hai, Jii-chan?"

"Go inside."

"Nani?"

"Inside! You're a distraction to my worker!", he said shooing her.

"How am I a distraction?", she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Inside."

"But-"

"_Inside."_

"_Fine. _Stupid male hormones," she said stomping away.

"Now, boy, let's get back to work."

~LATER~

Kouga was stacking the last box on the self when Kagome snuck up on him, keeping downwind all the way.

"Boo," she said, as she smirked a triumphant smirk.

"Holy shit," he said as he _almost _dropped the box of sacred cat whiskers and jar of…green stuff. "How did you-"

"Travel downwind? I learned from young. I used to hang out with a hanyou. He had quite the nose," Kagome said as she sauntered to him.

"So, what do you need?"

"Am I a distraction to you," she asked randomly.

"Nani?"

She rolls her eyes.

"You get clumsy around me…and…your breath hitches when I get close… and you start to babble," she said while invading his personal space.

"Nani?"

"There has to be a reason for it though, don't ya think?"

He was now _literally _stuck between a wall and Kagome.

"Nani?"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"e."

"You've been working here for a month and you haven't made an attempt to get me to go out with you. Why?"

"Cause you never gave me a chance."

"Oh."

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"If it'll keep you from breaking all my Jii-chan's vases, then yes."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Okay, then!", he said overjoyed.

"Alright."

"Yeaah…"

"Yep."

"What now?"

"Well… just to set the record straight, I was just wondering why you never did it. I never told you to."

"You still said yes," he pointed out.

"I never technically said "yes". You took my answer as a yes."

"Whatever you say…"

She gave him a look. He looked back at her. "Well, I can tell that you want me for my body."

"I can tell you want me just for _mine," _Kagome said as she walked away, leaving him in the dark shed. He stared after her dissipating figure. He had one thought.

'_Feisty.' _

**(A/N: **I, personally, didn't like Kagome in this chapter. She was too bitchy… but don't worry she'll get better…Please review! Ja ne!)


	4. Chapter 3

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson : **Hello! And welcome back to Spark of Insanity Theaters! We ask you at this time to; please turn off all phones, Ipods, or any electronic device that makes noise. Now, here is Moi-Moi!

**Moi-Moi: **Thank you very much, .

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **You're very welcome Moi-Moi.

**Moi-Moi: **First off, I just want to say that pedophilia, racism, sexism, and lying are **BAD. **Just thought I'd let you know. I'm going to give you the dates for the next few chapters:

Chap. 4 5/26/10

Chap. 5 5/27/10

Chap. 6 7/28/10

Chap. 7 8/28/10

Chap. 8 9/28/10

Chap. 9 10/28/10

Chap. 10 11/28/10

PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THESE DATES ARE FLEXIBLE! MY SCHEDULE CAN BE CHANGED AT ANY TIME! Thank-you… J

I would dedicate this chapter to…me! Inu and Kag finally re-unite!

It was early Friday morning. She had marked this day on her puppy calendar for over a month, now. "Friday, 21st" was circled in red marker. Today was her first day at Hoseki High. After weeks of pleading, her parents finally relented and let her switch to Hoseki. She was switching because her bf, Kouga, was going there and he wanted her to transfer. They've been going out for about two months, now. It's the longest relationship she's ever been in… same for him. He'd even told her he loved her…she just couldn't say it back…at least not yet.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Kagome shrieked as she sprang up in her bed. Kagome glared at her alarm clock for all it was worth. The contraption just continued its loud screeching, challenging her. She unplugged the nuisance and shoved it under her bed. Kagome stood and clapped once. She left her room and headed to the bathroom to begin getting ready for her first day. After getting dressed (a yellow jacket w/ white capris and yellow and white converse…in the summer…), she ran down stairs and yelled a quick "goodbye" over her shoulder. Kagome got into her 2009 Lexus-IS and drove off to her first day…, which she was late for...

The drive didn't take that long, considering she didn't live far from her new school. _'One good thing about it',_ she thought. Kagome pulled up and found a space; the last one. She ran up the steps not turning back as a red Ferrari pulled into the school. Kagome ran into the school and headed to the front desk. A middle-aged woman was behind the desk. She had her brown hair in a messy bun and her glasses were hanging off the bridge of her nose. Her nametag said, "Hi! My name is  … "

"Morning. I'm Ka-"

"Before you say anything, you _do _realize this is the first day and you have **no **excuse to be late? Second period is just starting."

"I know and Gomen Na sai. My alarm clock woke me up late and-"

"Your alarm woke you up late?" a masculine voice asked from her right. She turned to him and gasped. He had long, silver hair and golden/amber eyes. He was smirking cockily at her. "Sorry to intrude on your excuse but, your story is a lie."

"Sumimasen?" she asked. (Think I spelled that rong…)

He rolled his eyes. "If your alarm woke you up late you would have left _without _eating breakfast, and yet you have crumbs on your face. I'd say…WacDonalds?" he said as he wiped away the crumbs with the pads of his thumbs.

"Oh, Really?" Ms. Whatsherface said, "WacDonalds? Listen, sweetie. Always check your face when you pull a stunt like this and I'm Alice," she said extending her hand.

"Thanks," Kagome replied as she shakes her hand in return.

"Don't thank me just yet. You said you needed a late pass? What's your name?"

"Watashi mo Kagome."

"And would you like one too, dear? I can already tell I'm going to be writing them for you all year," she asked the boy.

"Hai."

"Okay…here you…go and here you go are Kagome-chan," Alice said as she passed them their slips. Kagome reached for hers, but before she could get it, the boy snatched it away.

"Oi!" she yelled.

"Calm down, Kagome. Your last name is Higurashi?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I know a Higurashi Kagome. She was like my best friend…" Kagome watched his dazed face. He looked like he was reminiscing. She snatched his note away before he could protest. "Oi!", he said as he reached for the note.

"Calm down, I just wanna know what your name is," she said.

"You could just ask."

She rolled her eyes. "Your name is… Takahashi Inuyasha?" She looked up at him. Her eyes wandered up to the red bandana atop his head. She swallowed. With hesitant, hands she reached up and felt it, but didn't take it off. She whispered, "If I pull this off… will I see two fuzzy silver dog ears?"

"Why don't you check, Stupid?"

"I don't need to…I already know it's you. And I do have a name, you inu no baka!", she yelled at him.

"Calm down, Stupid," he said coming up after her.

"Don't tell me to calm down… I haven't seen you in 3 years and now I find out we go to the same school?"

"Sweet, huh?", he asked.

"Nani?", she asked incredulously.

"You wanna skip?", he asked unexpectedly.

"Nani?"

"Skiipp," he said, putting emphasis on the "P", "I didn't want to show up to day any way and we already signed in with the office so no one will find out. C'mon Stupid, please?"

"But she already took the time to write us passes."

"Oh, c'mon, live a little!"

"I don't-"

"Fine then. I'll go alone," he said walking to the door.

"Not coming back _Mr. Takahashi?"_, Alice asked.

"Nope. I'm surprised I even came in the first place," he responded.

"Ok, then. Your secret's safe with me. Are you going, too Kagome-chan?"

"Um…" She weighed her options. Spend the day with her boyfriend (that's if they had the same classes :P) and making new fiends _or _with her best friend on the planet… Sadly, she didn't get a choice…

"You're taking to long," he said as he lifted her onto his back ran out the door. She held onto him tightly, almost choking him. Soon, he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop high above the city. "So, how have you been, Stupid?"

"Fine…living at the shrine," she said.

"That's good. I've been staying with Sesshoumaru since you left."

"Really? How is Inu no-niichan?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course."

"He…he's fine. I'm actually picking him up from the airport today," he answered.

"When?" she questioned.

"At three. He got a flight in the afternoon so I wouldn't miss school to pick him up."

"I wanna come," she said.

"Okay, but let's go to the beach first."

"Why?"

"Because I already had it planned. Let's just make a stop first," he said.

He jumped into an alley and pulled her across the street to a store. She looked at him curiously. He caught her look and smirked at her. A fang poked out from under his upper lip. She remained confused. "Well, unless you have the proper attire for the beach under there-which I doubt you do- you might wanna start browsing."

"Um…," she looked around. They were in a clothing store, obviously…

30 minutes l8r…

"Took you long enough!", he yelled at her as she approached him in her blood red bikini. He went back the school and got his car while she was _still _browsing.

He had chosen it for her because she was, "being a girl and taking too long". They were now at Kotobikihama beach. He was lying on a green beach towel and was wearing yellow trunks. She got to his side and laid out a blue towel with white floral print on the bottom. She sat on her towel next to him. Kagome stared at him. _'At least he hasn't changed physically…'_ she thought. He turned to her. "Can I help you, Stupid?" he asked as he sat up.

"How old are you?"

"Nani?", he asked.

"You're 15, right?"

"Well, considering you're still fifteen and you were born a day before me…", he let his sentence trail off.

"It's your turn," she informed him.

"What are you talking about, now?"

"It's your day this year. It was mine last time," she explained.

"Oh. I didn't even remember that."

_Silence._

"Stupid," he said to get her attention. She turned to him and sat cross-legged, while he faced the ocean," I haven't seen you in 3 years and now all of a sudden we go to the same school?"

"I was wondering if you were going to bring it up…I'm going to Hoseki because of Kouga and-"

"Stop," he cut her off, "Ookami Kouga?"

"Yea, you know him?"

"How can I _not? _He's my cousin."

"I didn't know."

"You're not stalking him, are you?", he asked as he turned to her.

"No. Try dating," she said.

"_You're_ dating _him?_"

"Yea, why?", she asked curiously.

He stared at her, incredulously. *Begin flashback*

_*Inuyasha and Kagome were walking together around the large ballroom. It was their 11__th__ birthday and their parents had arranged it. It was a formal party. Inuyasha stopped to pull on his black tie. Kagome turned to him and shook her head. _

"_Stupid tie!", he yelled, but not loud enough to be heard over the small orchestra on stage._

"_Let me help you," Kagome said. She picked up a knife from off a nearby table. She approached him a slit the tie. She handed him the remains. Inuyasha looked at the tie. _

"_I'm gonna be in trouble because of you," he stated._

"_You get in trouble by yourself. And think of it as payback for your prank last week."_

"_What'd I do?"_

"_You put my hand in warm water while I was sleeping," she said with her teeth ground together. He chuckled nervously. Inuyasha caught sight of someone behind her and stopped laughing immediately. She turned to see what he was looking at. It was a boy with a long, brown ponytail being slapped by a girl around 12. Inuyasha sighed behind her. He started walking over to the boy. Being curious, Kagome followed. A girl with long, red hair was shaking her head. _

"_You never learn, Kouga," the girl said._

"_Shut up, Ayame."_

"_She's right though," Inuyasha remarked._

_Kouga turned to Inuyasha, but stopped when he saw the girl behind him. He pushed past his cousin and took her hands. "Well, who are you? Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be in better company than my idiot cousin." He smiled at her, flashing all of his teeth (if that's possible…). She looked down at their hands. Her countenance became uninterested. Inuyasha stood next to Ayame and waited with a smug look on his face. Kagome drew in a long breath. 1 minute later… _

"_You're _still_ holding my hands. I would _really _appreciate if you let go."_

"_I like you. How about I give you the honor of being in _my_ presence for the rest of the night?"_

_In the back Inuyasha snickered to himself. Kagome chuckled, dryly. Her face became emotionless. She took the knife that was still in her hand, stuck it in the palm of his left hand, and stuck the knife in a table. Kagome leaned by his ear, "Listen well. You talk to me again and I will slit your throat, you pig." She stomped off, livid. _

_Kouga grew a huge grim upon his face. "I _really _like her," he said._

_Ayame sighed and Inuyasha busted out laughing._

_End flashback*_

"I forgot about that…"

"Yea. Now you remember, Stupid."

Kagome stared blankly at the ocean. 'I _did that. Maybe he won't remember?'_, she thought.

"You hungry?", he asked her.

"Um, a little. Why? You wanna buy lunch?"

"No. I was wondering if you would make it," he said, seriously.

"Fine."

They got in his red Ferrari and he drove to his apartment/condo he shared with his aniki. The ride was silent, but comfortable. She had changed back into her clothes and him also. He was sporting a red t-shirt with a black jacket and black jeans with red and black air force. They started to arrive at his place. The outside of the building was plain and the inside of the apartment was…similar. '_Leave it to men to decorate.' _Kagome went into the kitchen finding it with ease.

"So what do you want to eat?" she called from the kitchen.

"Ramen."

"_Besides _your precious Ramen," Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"You choose, just as long as you let me help."

"Fine, if you don't burn down the stove."

_2 hours later…_

"I can't believe you burned down his bed," Kagome said with her head down. They were in Sesshoumaru's room watching a burnt bed. "His room is nowhere _near _the kitchen!", Kagome complained.

"I _told _you the candle jumped out of my hand and started to dance on Sesshoumaru's bed."

"You could at least have a more realistic story."

"I should leave him a note."

"Explaining _why_ you burnt his bed down?"

"No. To tell him I burnt his bed down."

"Why don't you just buy a new bed?"

"Nah, too much work."

"I give up," she said, leaving the room.

"It makes no sense to try. It's already 3:30," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Stupid?"

"When is Inu no niichan getting back, again?"

"3. Why?"

"We're late," she stated simply. They ran out of the apartment to the awaiting Ferrari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Inuyasha, you're a dead man'_, Sesshoumaru thought as the teenage girl pulled his hair.

"It's so soft!" she squealed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson : **Hello! And welcome back to Spark of Insanity Theaters! We ask you at this time to; please turn off all phones, Ipods, or any electronic device that makes noise. Now, here is Moi-Moi!

**Moi-Moi: **Thank you very much, .

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson : **You're very welcome Moi-Moi.

**Moi-Moi: **I'm upset. I wrote out my chapters, but I get lazy when it's time to type 'em up. Oh, well… I recently watched an episode of Pokémon. It was one of the first episodes and I have to say… I was very pleased. There's nothing like going back to the basics… I enjoyed the old episode more than the crap they have out now. When Ash went through puberty, I was upset. Then Misty was kicked off…I just stopped watching. The only people who didn't really change were Team Rocket. They've gone through three different girls on that show… Misty is the best! I always thought she and Ash were gonna end up together… Gotta catch 'em all! POKÉMON!

(This chappie is rated T for teen for its coarse language)

"It's him again," Kagome said putting Inuyasha's phone down again.

"How many time's is that now?" he asked her.

"Around five."

They were driving to the airport at a fast pace. It was now 3:55 and Sesshoumaru was _really _pissed. Hopefully, Sesshoumaru wouldn't find out about him skipping school…

"Drive faster! I wanna see my Inu no niichan!"

"Don't rush me, Stupid."

"Then drive faster," she said, simply.

"You can get out and walk."

"I know I can. Now, drive."

"You-", his phone indicating he got a text cut him off.

"It's _him."_

"I didn't know he texted. Would you mind?"

She picked up the phone and checked it. The text read:

"Since you refuse to answer your phone, and I need to know where you are… WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! I gave you a simple task and you had to fuck it all up! Get your ass over here now! Your Loving Brother, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome read the text over again. She looked at Inuyasha. He was still focusing on missing the cars when he swerved. She should tell him what the text said, but she wanted to stare at him a little longer…just to see how long it would take him to get pissed.

"What he say?" he asked, a little upset that she was just staring and not saying anything.

_She stares…_

"Stupid?"

_More staring…_

"So you're not going to say anything?"

"He said he wants to know where you are," she replied.

"Okay… now what did he _really _say?"

"Since you refuse to answer your phone, and I need to know where you are… WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! I gave you a simple task and you had to fuck it all up! Get your ass over here now! Your Loving Brother, Sesshoumaru."

"Okay… send this back _exactly _as I say it: Loving brother my ass. Fuck off. I'm on my way. I had to stay after school. Your Pain-In-The-Ass Brother, Inuyasha the Great."

"'The Great'?" she questioned.

"Yes, The Great. Just send it."

_!_

Sesshoumaru sat in his seat with his countenance livid. The blonde next to him wouldn't shut up! She kept going on about some friend of hers that hated blueberries… Oh, Kami! Now he was _actually_ listening! Where was his incompetent brother? And the text he got did nothing to help his nerves. He got out his phone again. He pressed the send button and waited. The blonde had the nerve to try to see who he texted. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He opened the text message. It read:

"Okay, u got me…i didn't go 2 skool 2day. Gess dat makes u mre pissd den, huh? Oh, well… u're nt evn concerned if I died in a crash frm textin u… jerk."

The blonde-Porsche was her name? - was still trying to be nosy. Her name was Porsche, but it is pronounced Por-sha…'_Dumb blonde'… her name is spelled P-o-r-s-h-e __**not **__P-o-r-t-i-a… would I hurt her feelings if I walked away without saying bye? It doesn't make a difference…she would follow me anyways', _he thought.

"So… who texted you just now?"

"You know what? It's been…fun…but, um, you're annoying and I don't like you."

"If you find me annoying, why don't you leave?"

"Because if I do you'll probably follow me."

"You're probably right."

"Why are you here?", he asked her.

"Because. This may sound weird, but may I see your hand?", she requested.

"Why?", he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Ugh. May I? Please. It's important," she said holding out her hand. He hesitated. She looked into his eyes with an are-you-kidding-me look. The mysterious blonde reached out and took his hand. She closed her eyes in meditation.

"What are you-"

"Shhh…" he held his hands in place and waited. Two minutes…three…fo-…

"Well!" she said as she immediately let go of his hands and stared at him. "You. You should look out for surprises some good, some bad. The bad ones you have to make them good for you. But other than that, your future is pretty good. I knew I would like yours!"

"What?"

"Well, I have _special _powers. I can see the future. It's as if I have ESPN or something. I'm right 99.8% of the time. It can be a pain, though. I'm like Alice from Twilight."

"You can what, now?"

"Your brother is gonna be here in about 2 minutes. You should pack up," she said turning to leave," oh! I almost forgot. If you need any more predictions here's my card," she said producing a small rectangle from her back pocket.

"Wait. How do you-"

"Sesshoumaru!"

He turned at the sound of his name. It was his incompetent brother. He turned back around to look for Porsche, but she wasn't there.

"Well, Fluffy? Are you going to just stand there or are we going to get your luggage?"

"Already done, otouto. Let's go home. I'm freaked out, pissed, and all I want to do is go to bed and sleep." Inuyasha hesitated. Sesshoumaru turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question. Inuyasha shook it off and lead the way to the car. The car came all too fast. Kagome saw them coming and ran up to meet them.

"Inu no niichan!," Kagome shrieked as she hugged Sesshoumaru's torso. Sesshoumaru wasn't shocked. He wasn't mad, happy, or confused. He turned to Inuyasha. His otouto ignored him and out the bags in the trunk.

"Yeah, okay" he said as he pushed her off his person, gently, "I have had a along day and I mean kid kept kicking my chair on the plane, some blonde tells me she has ESPN, and now this. What are you trying to do to me? It was bad enough when you two were kids. Now, I have to deal with more of it? No! this is not what I need right now!"

They just stared and blinked at him.

"Are you quite done?", Kagome asked.

"Geez, Sessh-mu. Take a pill. The last thing I need is you having a mental breakdown in an airport," Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled at his words.

"I see you still love making your little girlfriend giggle," Sesshoumaru said with narrowed ayes.

"She's _still _not my girlfriend," Inuyasha said losing his joking expression at once. (A/N: ouch…)

"Ouch, did I hit a sore spot? I'm sorry, otouto. Hugs?" he said reaching out his arms in a friendly manner.

"Well, then! We should probably be going!", Kagome said breaking the tension between the two brothers.

They entered the car with Sesshoumaru driving and Inuyasha and Kagome in the back seat (no sexual reverence whatsoever…). Inuyasha was staring out the window pouting. Sesshoumaru was oblivious to the display or just ignoring it. Kagome sighed, '_Do these two ever get along?'_, she thought.

"So Imouto, what brings you back into our lives?", Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh, you know…", the let the sentence hang in the air.

"No…I don't that's why I asked you."

"She goes to Hoseki."

"Okay. That's good At least I know you went to school for at _least _5 minutes."

"Why are you two living together?"

"Inuyasha wanted to move in with me and he **never moved back,**" Sesshoumaru said stressing the last part.

"Oh. Are you going to school on Monday?", Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Maybe," he answered nonchalantly.

"He's going." Sesshoumaru answered for him.

"Great!"

She reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He watched as she pulled out her and gave it to him. With a quick murmur of "put your number in" she was back to work on his phone. He looked at her Iphone with a pink case and laughed to him…she still liked pink. He entered his number and gave her back her phone. She returned his.

"You have a missed call and a text, Stupid."

She checked her phone. It was Kouga. The text said:

"where r u? ur parnts r worried bout u!…so am I…L L"

She texted back:

"Im fine. Jus hangin wid a frend…:P"

She put her phone back in her pocket. Not a minute later, she got a reply:

"u skipd 2 hang wid a frend an nt me? :'( wich frend?"

She replied:

"ill tell u 2marrow…inuyasha says hi… :P"

He texted her back again, but she didn't read it. Her ring tone went off and the car was filled with "Sugar" by Flo Rida. Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome nodded her head to the beat and mouthed the words.

"You're not going to answer that?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because it's Kouga," she replied, politely.

"Our cousin?", Sesshoumaru asked from the driver's seat.

"Hai. She's dating him."

"Dating the cousin of your best friend? I like that idea. I could make a movie out of that," Sesshoumaru said.

"Will I get a part in the movie?", Kagome asked.

"We'll see."

_!_

They walked into the three bedroom apartment/condo and Sesshoumaru made a face of disgust. "Were you two burning something?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's heads snapped up. Sesshoumaru turned to them. Their expressions were identical. Like deer caught in headlights. (A/N:O.O)

"Well…you see…," Kagome started.

".," Inuyasha said in one breath.

"A dancing candle?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You understood him?", Kagome said.

"No. I'm going to bed."

"No!", Inuyasha yelled.

"Why?"

"Because-",Kagome started.

"The couch is much softer?", Inuyasha asked.

"Idiots," Sesshoumaru muttered and went to his room. A minute later he came out a with a blank face. He stared at them. Sesshoumaru pointed to the black leather couch. They sat immediately. Sesshoumaru breathed a deep breath.

"Can someone please tell me why my bed is burnt?"

"Well…here's what happened-"

~Flashback~

Inuyasha Narrating: "I was walking into your room with a candle because the power went out. I thought you might have a flashlight in there. And then, the candle got really hot and started to burn y hand so I threw it up in the air and the hot wax got in my eyes so I couldn't see. Then, I was reaching for the lit candle but it was on your bed so I forced my bleeding eyes open, ran into the bathroom, and got some water to put out your bed."

~End Flashback~

"So if it weren't for my fast thinking, we'd be homeless," Inuyasha said, triumphant. Kagome shook her head. Sesshoumaru doubted he was related by blood to him. "_Oh, Inuyasha.,' _Kagome thought.


	6. Chapter 5

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson : **Hello! And welcome back to Spark of Insanity Theaters! We ask you at this time to; please turn off all phones, Ipods, or any electronic device that makes noise. Now, here is Moi-Moi!

**Moi-Moi: **Thank you very much, .

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson : **You're very welcome Moi-Moi.

**Moi-Moi: ** says that every time we start. I want to change it up a little…

**Redo!**

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Hey! You are now in Spark of Insanity Theaters! The only place to go for the newest Creampuff819 productions! Now, turn off all ur phones, Ipods, or any piece of crap you have that makes noise until further notice. Now, here's Moi-Moi…again!

**Moi-Moi: **Yeah! That's an Introduction! To let everyone know I'm finishing up writing (not typing) chapter 12! When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore… that's when I, I look at you! I look at you! I LOVE to hear Miley Cyrus sing that song! She's sounds as if she's screaming and crying at the same time. Ha! I don't care what anyone says. She can't sing! Any ways… On with this story… I LOOK AT YOU! Hahahahahahahahah! ROTFLOL! XD!

(This chappie is rated DCH for disgusting crude humor.)

It was close to six o' clock. Ai Higurashi was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea to calm her nerves. Her husband, Sato, was talking to someone on the phone. He was speaking French. Ai tried to relax, but she couldn't. Her only daughter was out on her own and she didn't know whom she was with or where she was. She wondered idly if Kouga had any news…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Everyone froze. A good minute or two the sound of keys at the front door could be heard turning the lock.

"Mama? Dad? I'm back!"

Ai stood and waited. Sato stopped talking and waited, too. Kagome appeared in the kitchen archway and looked at her parents.

"What's up?", she asked.

"_What' up? _Where have you been? School let out over three hours ago!" her mother yelled.

"I was with a friend," Kagome replied.

"Is your _friend_ ready to keep you from a month's grounding?", her father asked.

"You were gone for the whole day!", her mother yelled.

"I know!"

"Where the _hell_ where you?" her father yelled.

"Um… this is a _little_ awkward, but-", Inuyasha said, as he came next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha?", Ai asked.

"You recognized him faster than I did," Kagome muttered.

"Of course, I'd remember this boy! I used to change your diapers! You cutest tushie!", Ai said hugging him.

"Mom!", Kagome yelled.

"What? Sorry, dear. He looked _so_ adorable. He _never_ liked wearing clothes. It was such a struggle to get him to keep still after a bath! Always running around flashing everyone.", Ai said pinching his cheeks.

"So, Inuyasha what do we owe this pleasant surprise? You don't need money do you?", Sato asked.

"Actually-", he started.

_!0 minutes later…_

"I would have kicked you out, too," Sato said.

"Gee thanks," he replied, sarcastically., "so, can I stay? Please?"

Ai sighed. She looked at the boy she considered a son. His eyes were pleading with her, those puppy eyes. She sighed again.

"Alright," she relented. She saw her daughter's face light up with glee. Her "son's" jaw dropped.

"Really?," he asked, incredulously.

"Arigatou, okaa-san!," Kagome yelled, as she hugged her mother.

"What do you mean, "Really?", Sato asked the boy.

"I thought you would have said no," he explained.

"Why, dear?", Ai asked, "You know you're like family here." She left her daughter's side and put a hand on his shoulder, "You've always been that way. And besides, I trust you to keep it in your pants and respect that this is _my _house and as long as you're in _my _house you follow _my_ rules, okay?"

She said that with a pleasant voice and a smile on her face. Inuyasha flinched. Everyone else in the room's eyes twitched. He composed him self and replied in a calm voice, "I would never do _that _with someone I consider a sister, nor would I do it in my second mother's home. I have more respect than that. Besides, I'm more worried about your daughter's wandering eyes," he said. Kagome hit him for his response…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was lying on her bed in her room. She checked the alarm clock the one from this morning) again. '_10:30', _it read. She sat up on her bed and stood. Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and headed to the bathroom (clothes and towel). '_He must be finished by now.' _She neared the bathroom and turned the knob. She opened the door and froze. Standing in front of her, was a half-naked Inuyasha towel drying his hair. She hurried to compose herself before he saw her. He looked at her, smirked, and moved to give her the bathroom.

"See anything you like? Talk now," he said, as he moved past her.

"Idiot!" she whispered/yelled as she entered and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and thought, _'He works out.' _She smiled and got in the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning…

"Stupid! C'mon, we're gonna be late!," Inuyasha yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Footstep could be heard as she descended. She was wearing the school uniform, (which mandatory, except on the 1st and last days of school) a white button-up shirt with a pleated, green skirt (the same one from b4) and knee-high white socks and black flats. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with long green pants and black Nike.

"I'm coming!", she yelled.

They got in his red Ferrari Scuderia Spider 16M and left. "You're gonna drive yourself back, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she responded.

He pulled into the school and parked. He got out and walked around to her side to open for her. He opened the door and she reached for his extended hand. She got out and walked with him over to her boyfriend and others.

_Meanwhile…_

Kouga, Bankotsu, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Naraku were standing in front of the school steps.

"She's coming you guys. Don't worry," Kouga reassured for the 10th time.

"Yes, we heard," Sango replied.

"If her car's here, how is she gonna get here?," Miroku asked.

Then, Inuyasha's reed Ferrari pulled up. "Okay, maybe Inuyasha knows something," Kouga said to reassure them, but it seemed more for him. They watched him get out, walk around and let someone out. He walked over and approached them.

"She's safe and sound," he said to Kouga.

Kouga was going to respond, but he bell chose at that moment to go off. Everyone headed inside and went to went to their homerooms, except Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha pulled Kagome over to the front desk to get their schedules.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-chan," Alice said as she nodded to them, "are you staying today?"

"Hai, we need out schedules," Inuyasha answered.

"Ok, then," she said as she searched through her desk, "here you go."

"Arigatou, Alice-sama," Kagome said.

They took their schedules and checked them over. They had six of their seven classes together.

Kagome

1. 8:30-9:12- Rm. 106- French III

2.9:15-9:52- Rm. 504- Chemistry

3.10:00-10:42- Rm. 306-English 11 (H)

4.10:45-11:27- Rm. 305- Comp. Science

5.11:30-12:20- Rm. 401- Algebra II

~LUNCH~

6.12:55-1:42- Rm. 201-Japanese History

7.1:45-2:30- Rm. 304- Art III

Inuyasha

1. 8:30-9:12- Rm. 106- Spanish III

2.9:15-9:52- Rm. 504- Chemistry

3.10:00-10:42- Rm. 306-English 11 (H)

4.10:45-11:27- Rm. 305- Comp. Science.

5.11:30-12:20- Rm. 401- Algebra II

~LUNCH~

6.12:55-1:42-Rm.201-Japanese History.

7.1:45-2:30- Rm. 304- Art III

"We have most of our classes together," Kagome noted.

"Sadly…," he said.

~Lunch~

Everyone was at their lunch table. At the head of the table was Kouga, at his right in this order was : Kagome, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Ayame, Naraku, Sango, and last Miroku. Today's lunch was tuna casserole.

"Is this "thing" supposed to be red?," Kagome asked.

"They probably put ketchup in it," Inuyasha said while poking it with his fork.

"Don't poke it!," Kagome yelled at him.

"It's not going to come alive, Stupid."

"It doesn't even _look _like food," Sango said, "is it edible?"

Bankotsu shrugged and took a bite. Everyone watched him, waiting for him to choke and die on the floor. He raised hi eyebrows and his eyes went wide.

"It's not bad. The ketchup gives it flavor," Bankotsu remarked.

One by one, the males of the table tried the "food". Miroku was disgusted and pushed it away. The others remained eating their food.

"He's right," Kouga said.

"Not half bad," Naraku said.

Two minutes into eating, Bankotsu stopped. Ayame turned to him with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?," she asked.

Bankotsu looked down at his tray and the others looked, too. In his food were acrylic nails and a lock of hair. A squeal from the south of the cafeteria alerted them. A young with long ass nails and weave (it wasn't hard to tell it was weave) came up to their table. She looked in Bankotsu's tray.

She gasped. "Omigosh! Thank you! I've been looking everywhere for them since this morning when I was making the tuna,," she said. She took her nails and put them back on her fingers, the tuna working as her glue. She shoved the hair in her bra, "I'll fix that one later." She winked when she said this. She started smacking her gum and it fell into his tray and food. She picked it up and stuck it behind her ear. "I have to wash it off," she explained. "Thanks again!", she said as she walked away.

Everyone got up and left their trays. They left the cafeteria and headed into the hallway.

"And the bad thing is , I'm still hungry," Inuyasha said.

"Wanna get something from WacDonalds?", Kouga asked. Everyone agreed.

_~After school~_

Everyone was outside the school gate, bumming around. Boring…

_Slap._

"Hentai!", Sango yelled at Miroku.

"My dear, Sango, I was just removing a piece of lint of your skirt, my lovely wall-flower," he explained with feigned innocence.

"Miroku don't touch me. I've warned you about your lecherous way before," Sango said.

"It wasn't what you thought!"

"Miroku you're the worst liar ever. Then what _exactly _were you doing and don't give me that stupid lint excuse, " Naraku said.

"Quiet, Naraku. Isn't your sister coming back into town today?," Miroku asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Who's your sister?", Kagome's asked.

"She's Sesshoumaru assistant," Inuyasha explained.

"Kagome, do you need a ride home?", Kouga asked.

"No, thanks. My car's spent the night here," she answered.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. My cousin's coming to town and I _have_ to be there to welcome him," Inuyasha said.

"Shippou' coming today?," Ayame asked. He nodded and left. Kagome headed to her car. With Kouga on her tail. She turned to him when she arrived.

"Just to let you know, so you're not left out, Inuyasha's staying at my place because Sesshoumaru kicked him out temporarily," she explained.

"What did he do?"

"He burned down Sesshoumaru's bed. Inu no niichan was mad," she said.

"Inu no niichan?"

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru's like a big brother to me, both he and Inuyasha are," she explained, "he doesn't mind."

"I can imagine being him for your childhood. I would have killed two by now," Kouga said.

"Whatever."

She got into the car and left the parking lot. Bankotsu came over by Kouga. He didn't acknowledge Bankotsu's presence.

"I'd watch out if I were you," Bankotsu said.

"Nani?"

"She's known him longer. And if I know from experience, the girl most likely chooses the guy she's known longer and has a deeper connection with."

"She said he's like an older brother," Kouga defended.

"_Sure, _now he is. Give it a while, and you'll see. A piece of advice? Don't let them have _too _much time alone," he said as he walked away.

Kouga dismissed what Bankotsu was saying. He trusted Kagome more than enough. And Inuyasha was best friend; he wouldn't do that… right?

-_Moi-Moi.  
_


	7. Chapter 6

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson: **Hello! And welcome back to Spark of Insanity Theaters! We ask you at this time to; please turn off all phones, Ipods, or any electronic device that makes noise. Now, here is Moi-Moi!

**Moi-Moi: **Thank you very much, .

**Mr. AnnouncerPerson : **You're very welcome Moi-Moi.

**Moi-Moi: **And we're back to the original… Hello, everyone! Sadly, I'm writing this story too fast. I don't want to type it up until the very last second… Anyways, I'll say this- You guys are in for a treat later in the story! She had dumps like a truck, truck. Thighs like what, what. Baby move you butt, butt, all night long…Let me see that thong! Thong-th-thong-thong thong! (that's' not the surprise) here's your sneak peek at chapter seven:

"Why are you being all secretive?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why won't you let me come?"

"Because I don't want you to!"

"Why don't you want me to?"

"Because I want to spend some time away from you! Is that so wrong?"

I'm not going to say who's arguing. That would ruin the surprise… Stop calling, stop calling I don't talk anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Eheheheheheh, stop telephoning me-eh. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Inu_Yokai. Thnx for the loyal reading'! On with the story!

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his office filing papers. Kagura _still _wasn't here yet! She was now 1 minute and 30 seconds late… 32, 33, 34, 59... Just then a young woman, about 20, walked into his office. Her brown hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a red silk button up shirt and a black pencil skirt with black stilettos.

"Late are we?," Sesshoumaru asked.

"My key wasn't working in the elevator," she explained.

"Well I'll let it go this one time because you wore my favorite shirt," he said as he inspected her cleavage.

"You _do _know I can sue you for sexual harassment, right?", she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"You can honestly tell me that you don't find th way you treat women disgusting and inappropriate?"

"Define "disgusting" and "inappropriate."

"Ughhhh…I'll be at my desk."

"Wouldn't you rather be laying on mine?", he asked he innocently.(A/N: perv…)

"You!", Kagura started.

Just then, Inuyasha walked into the office. He assessed the situation: a fuming Kagura and a soon-to-be dead Sesshoumaru.

"You _do _know we have to be at the house in an hour, right?", he turned to Kagura and ass said, " Kagura, I'm sorry if my brother is being an ass. If it helps, I put what you asked for on your desk. When you get a chance it's there for you."

Kagura smiled evilly and left the room with a small "thank you" to Inuyasha. "What did she ask for?", Sesshoumaru asked.

"Something. Let's go Sessh-mu," he said avoiding the question.

"What have I told you about that ridiculous name you _insist _on calling me?", he asked, leaving with his brother.

_At Kagura's Desk…_

Kagura approached her desk and searched for the item. Right on the center of the desk, was a manila envelope. She smiled again and picked it up and ripped it open like a child on Christmas morning. Inside was Sesshoumaru's diary/journal from his teen years. '_Jackpot,' _she snickered as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha passed by. Inuyasha sent her one of the smallest of nods and she nodded back her smile growing. Kagura had paid big for this journal. 40,747 yen… (A/N: that's $350 in America…) It was worth it…

~THE NEXT DAY~

Sesshoumaru stepped into Taishou Industries with an arrogant attitude. Kagura was sitting at her desk, typing away. He smirked when he approached her. He leaned over the side of her desk.

"I hope you're not looking at anything explicit," he said.

She stops typing immediately. As usual, Sesshoumaru quietly snuck up on her. Kagura looks up at him, her irritation setting in upon seeing his arrogant face. Oh, how she wanted to staple his lips to his forehead, but that would probably get her fired… (A/N: well isn't _she _violent…) "Don't you have someone else to sexually harass?"

"Why do you constantly turn me down?," he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I don't have time for your games and I come here to work not to play."

"All work and no play makes for a dull girl."

"All play and no work makes for a **whore**."

"Not true. Whore's work while they're playing."

"Go to your office," she commanded.

"If you come with me." She couldn't help, but pick up his second meaning to that.

"Look, _Mr. _Takahashi. I'm warning you from now. I've put up with your perverted nonsense for this long. Keep it up and you'll be looking for a new assistant," she threatened.

"Threat: noted," he said, walking away.

Kagura sat in her chair and sulked. _'Sesshoumaru'. _He was everything she wanted in a man physically. '_His personality is the problem.' _when she first got this job, her fears were being distracted by him and eventually getting fired, but now she's more worried about _him_ being distracted. '_His brother's not that way.' _She spun in her chair, contemplating. '_Inuyasha doesn't degrade women the way Sesshoumaru does. If only he was older…' _Kagura sighed.

"What's wrong now?," Sesshoumaru asked, somewhat concerned for his secretary.

"I was just thinking that if your brother were was older he'd be the perfect guy for me," Kagura answered.

"Wonderful, that's _exactly _what I wanted to hear," he said, sarcastically.

"Always here to help," she chirped, oblivious to his changed demeanor.

Sesshoumaru left her alone once again. He walked back to his office, upset. Sesshoumaru entered and shut the door slowly after him. He rested hid forehead against the door and sighed. Sesshoumaru turned around and found Inuyasha lounging an a leather chair listening to his Ipod and Kagome sitting on his desk going through his candy jar picking out the ones she liked.

Sesshoumaru stops.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at school? And how did you get in here?"

"Hai, Inu no niichan," Kagome said.

"Through the window it was the only way of getting in without you catching us."

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Because, Stupid wanted to get to know Kagura and if she was skipping so was I," Inuyasha explained.

"Fine. Do what you want, just don't distract my workers," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said, getting off the desk and popping a caramel candy in her mouth and throwing the wrapper on Inuyasha. She left the room with a smile on her face.

Kagome walked out to Kagura's desk. She sat on the mahogany counter, swirling the candy around in her mouth. After two minutes, Kagura looks up at the teenager. Kagome smiles and gives a small wave.

"Okay, what do you want?", Kagura asked, throwing her pencil down. Her crossword puzzles' just have to wait.

"Why do you think I want something?"

Kagura gave her a look. "Okay, I want to ask you a question."

"Go ahead," Kagura permitted.

"Why do you work for Sesshoumaru if you can't stand him?"

"Because…," she started. Kagome paid rapt attention to the elder woman. Finding the words, Kagura said, "when you have a five-year-old daughter you have to feed and take care of and her dead-beat father won't pay child support you take what you can get. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter and would do anything for her. Which is why I work here. The pay's good and I barely do any work."

"Gomen na sai (sorry), Kagura-san. I had no idea."

"It's alright. Now… can I ask you a question?," Kagura asked

"You just did, but okay."

"How do you feel about Inuyasha-kun?"

"What?," Kagome asked, he cheeks getting a nice pink tint.

"I mean…what is he to you…what do you want him to be?"

"He's a good friend," she answered honestly.

"What do you want him to be? A friend _or _more?," Kagura asked.

"Uh…*she swallows her candy* …I…Kagura, I think you're reading too much into it. We're just friends," Kagome explained.

"Alright then, Kagome-chan. Just friends," Kagura said, getting back to her crossword puzzle. Kagome slid off the desk and walked over to the water bubbler on the other side of the room for a drink to help her suffering throat. "_For now,"_ Kagura whispered, a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha remained completely still with his back against the wall. He had just overheard…eavesdropped on Kagura and Kagome's conversation. '_Just friends,' _he thought it over in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk balancing a pencil on the bridge of his nose. Inuyasha walked in on him, "You have _waaayyy_ to much time on hands, Fluffy," he commented.

"Shut up. Are you two gonna be doing a lot of skipping this year," Sesshoumaru said moving to the right a little to keep the pencil balanced.

"I guess so?… Did you know had Kagura had a daughter?, Inuyasha asked, as he moved over to Sesshoumaru golf clubs.

"She does?," Sesshoumaru asked, dropping the pencil.

Kagura and Kagome came into the office together. Kagome seated herself in a chair, sitting sideways. Kagura moved over to a file cabinet and began to search through it. Sesshoumaru looked at her with pity the whole time. After two minutes of his constant staring Kagura looked over to him. "Is there a problem, Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagura, may I talk to you in private, please?," he asked.

"It depends," she answered, going back to what she was doing.

"I'm being serious, Kagura."

Inuyasha looked over to Sesshoumaru and put down the golf club. He moved over to the door, Kagome right behind him. Kagura turned to Sesshoumaru and waited. He had his head down and was fidgeting with his fingers. '_Was he nervous'? No, Sesshoumaru's never nervous, _she thought.

"Why didn't you tell me the _real _reason you need this job?"

"What?"

"If I had known you had a daughter, I would have acted differently towards you. I'm sorry."

"Who told I had a daughter?," she asked, suspicious.

"That's not important, right now-"

"Yes it is! That's my business!" Kagura was fuming now. The last thing she needed was her business getting out in the office…

"It was Inuyasha who told me. He may have overhead you conversation," Sesshoumaru said.

"Well… thank you," she said her anger dissipating, "It means a lot to me."

"I _really _am sorry. I'm just surprised as to why your husband hasn't come to beat me up, yet."

"I'm single," was all she said. Kagura's annoyance came back. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. Inuyasha and Kagome fell in a heap in front of her. She stepped over them and left. Sesshoumaru sat in his chair, shocked. '_She's a single mother,_' he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru waited for Kagura, but she didn't show up for work. He didn't hear from her, nothing. He wanted to call her, but… Sesshoumaru eyed the phone on his desk. Before he could change his mind, he reached and dialed her number. Three rings later, he was regretting it. Finally, someone answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi, " a childlike voice answered.

"Um, hello. Is Kagura there?," he asked into the receiver.

"Hold on."

There was a pause from the other end. As he waited patiently, he contemplated hanging up.

"Moshi moshi," was heard after the silence.

"Kagura? It's Sesshoumaru."

"Hang up?", she commanded.

"I was just checking on you. You haven't been to work for 2 days, now and-"

"I've been gone for personal reasons," she interrupted.

"Was that your daughter?", he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes it was."

"She sounds adorable, like her mother," Sesshoumaru added to lighten the mood.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Takahashi-san."

"I would love to meet your daughter."

"I would love a raise," she said.

"You _know _what you have to do for that," he said, a hint of pervertedness leaking through.

"I'd rather bring my daughter to work," she hissed.

"It's a deal!"

"What?"

"You bring her tomorrow and I give you a 15% raise. If you play a little I'll give you a bonus," he clarified.

Kagura thought it over. She looked over at her daughter, Rin, who was going to jump off the kitchen counter…

"Fine!," she shouted into the receiver.

"'Fine' for your daughter coming or 'fine' for playing with me?"

"Daughter. Now good bye, Takahashi-san, " with that she hung up.

Rin ran over to her mother and latched onto her leg. 'Thank you' she chanted repeatedly. '_She'll do anything to get out of school,' _Kagura thought to herself.

Friday...

Kagura stepped into Taisho Industries with a nervous attitude. Rin was skipping merrily at her side, completely oblivious to her mother's panic. Kagura led her daughter over to her desk desk and sat her down on the chair. She went eye-to-eye with her daughter.

"I need you to stay here and behave yourself. Do you understand?"

"Hai, okaa!," Rin yelled as she saluted her mother.

"Rin-chan, this is an office. You have to keep _very _quiet. Okay?"

"Hai," Rin whispered.

Kagura smiled at her daughter. "Now you stay here. I have to get some more paper," Kagura said.

Rin nodded her head in the affirmative. The five-year-old girl sat in chair and waited for five seconds... A crash sounded from down the hall. Rin jumped down from the chair and followed the sound, disregarding what her mother told her. Rin crept down the long, dark hallway. At the end of the hall was a door that was cracked open. She peeked inside and saw a man with silver hair throwing darts at pottery. Rin's mouth opened slightly. She opened the door slowly and entered quietly as possible.

"what are you doing?" she asked the man.

"Throwing darts at stuff," he replied, not looking back at her. He smelt her coming and already her heard her. Judging by her scent, she was Kagura's daughter.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Why are you bored?"

"Because there is nothing entertaining to do," he replied.

"Why isn't there?"

He turns to her for the first time. She was an adorable looking girl. "You can keep up your questions, it won't bother me. I have a little brother."

"I want a little brother," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm an only child."

"Why?" Not a good question to ask a child...

"Because my mommy only had one child," she answered, starting to get annoyed. How smart is this man?

"Really?," he said," you're a lucky girl."

"Why?"

"Because my otouto ha a friend and now it's like I have an otouto and an imouto(little sister)."

"Oh, what do they look like?"

"There's a picture of them on them on the desk," he said as he went back to game.

Rin walked over to the desk and scanned it for said picture. She examined the picture of the boy and girl. The girl had black hair and was on the silver-haired boy's back. It looked like they were laughing. Just then, a knock was heard. Without stopping his game, Sesshoumaru said, "Come in." Kagura stuck her head into the room.

"Sumimasen(excuse me), Takashi-san. Have you seen-" Kagura stopped when she noticed her daughter sitting at her boss's desk. She motioned for Rin to come. Rin got down from the chair and walked out of the room. "Gomen na sai(sorry), Takashi-san," she apologized for her daughter.

"It's alright, Kagura. Your daughter is very much like you. She's very curious," he said.

"Arigatou(thank you). Do I still get the raise?"

"Yeah, you get your raise. Will I see Rin tomorrow?"

"She had a dentist's appointment," Kagura lied.

"I'll take her," he insisted.

"I...you don't...fine. She'll be here,"Kagura relented as she shut the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked at the mess on the floor. His smirk vanished. He continued to stare at it, hoping it will go away. After two minutes, he gave up and left his office for lunch. On his way out, Rin waved at him saying bye. He smiled at her and said bye back. She really was a cute kid...

What do you think?Please review! 'Till next time…

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 7

**: **Hello! And welcome back to Spark of Insanity Theaters! We ask you at this time to; please turn off all phones, Ipods, or any electronic device that makes noise. Now, here is Moi-Moi!

**Moi-Moi: **Thank you very much, .

**: **You're very welcome Moi-Moi.

**Moi-Moi: **Get into the mood!

Date: Tuesday, June 8, 2010

Mood: Peppy, but disgusted…

Listening To: "California Girls", by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg

Notes/Updates: This chappie is the longest one I know of so far! It's 12 pages! Whoo! I don't wanna waste anymore time. Let's start this bitch!

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Kagome banged furiously on the mahogany bathroom door. Her tiny fist was starting to turn red. She tried kicking the door open, but failed.

"If you don't open this door _right now, _I _swear, _I'll castrate you while you're sleeping!" she yelled.

Inuyasha opened the door and stared at the 5'7" girl before him. "1-_ow _and 2- _why?" _he asked.

"You willfully stayed in there!"

"I was brushing my teeth!"

"For half an hour?"

"No, I just wanted you to pee yourself."

"Then you would clean it up, dumbass. Now, move," she said as she pushed past him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went downstairs. Today was the 29th, and he and Kagome were supposed to meet everyone at "Hotness". They were discussing party details for his and Kagome's conjoined birthday. Ayame had an "underwater party" idea…

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked when she got downstairs.

"You were rushing me for _that_?"

"Yep."

_Song change from "California Girls" to "Check on It" by Beyoncé_

They got into his "baby" and headed to "Hotness". Everyone was sitting at the table, waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha. "Hotness" was a café-like establishment. It was mostly a teen hangout, but every occasionally a forty-something year old going through their mid-life crisis would come in. Inuyasha and Kagome came over to the table and sat across from each other. Sango was glaring at the now unconscious Miroku. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "What, um… happened to him?"

"He groped her again so Sango knocked him out. Don't worry he'll com to in a few minutes," Ayame said looking over her menu.

_Song change from "Check on it" to "Upgrade U" by Beyonce ft. Jay Z_

LATER…

Kagome ran down the stairs and into the living room to find Souta and Inuyasha watching "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End". Inuyasha was lying on the couch and Souta was on his stomach on the floor. Inuyasha looked to her when she entered. He motioned for her to come over to him. She complied and sat next to him on the couch. Inuyasha pulled the blanket from off of the chair's arm and covered them with it while she rested her head on his shoulder.

At the end of the movie, Inuyasha looked over to find Kagome asleep. He took off the blanket and picked her up bridal style. She stirs slightly while he took her to her room. Opening the door with his foot, he walked over to her bed and leaned over to put her down. She had other plans, fisted her hand in his shirt, and clamped her other arm around his neck in her sleep. He tried calling out to her and shaking her awake, but unfortunately/fortunately failed. After the fifth try, she loosed her hold and he laid her in her bed quietly. Quietly, he left the room. (A/N: awwwww))

(; Sunday Morning ;)

_Song change from "Upgrade U" to "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha_

Souta walked into Kagome's room and approached her sleeping form. He shook her shoulder gently to wake her. He called her name softly, but she remained asleep. He picked up the half-empty glass of water and threw its contents on her. Kagome sprang up in her bed and rolled off onto the floor. She looked up at her brother with a glare and noticed Inuyasha standing behind Souta.

~KAGOME'S P.O.V~

Why is he staring at me like that?

I sat on the floor staring at Inuyasha, him staring back at me, mouth agape. I felt a breeze blow in through my window and got like _really _cold around the torso area. I looked down at my **WHITE **tank top that was now wet thanks to Souta…you can see my bra. Dammit. I'm afraid to look up at him. What will he say? I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing. Why is it that he is the only one that can make me blush like this? How long been?

10 year later, (little exaggeration there…) I look up to find Inuyasha leaving. "Wait!" I called out to him. He turned slowly to me. Is he _really _that uncomfortable? It's just a…wet…tank top…Ughhhh. I might as only be wearing a bra! Strike that… "What did you come in for?"

He turned all the way around, forgetting his embarrassment, "Kouga just called and said he had to cancel plans."

"That's it? Kouga cancelled on me?"

"Yeah, what were you expecting?"

Are you kidding me? "Well, considering I just was woken with a shock and fell off my bed, I thought you came to check on my well-being."

He scoffed at me and left. Souta had left after five years (…wow…)), so I was alone. I checked the clock. "_10:23' _Might as well change…

After changing out my tank top, -why do the Kami hate me?- I went down stairs to see Inuyasha eating bacon and eggs. (A/N: I don't know what is for breakkie in Japan! Sue me, bunch o' losers…)) He looked up at me and motioned his head to the kitchen. I walked over to the sink and read the note that was there:

_Kagome,_

_I took Souta to a friend's house and I'll be at my book club. Jii-chan is visiting a shrine in Tokyo. We'll all be home at b._

_Love, _

_Mom._

_(p.s. don't let Inuyasha burn down the house…)_

I turned to my right and saw…

A/N: **let's finish this…**

I turned to my right and saw a plate of food laid out for me. There were three strips of bacon and a ham and cheese omelet. That bastard… He ate my bacon! I _always _get four strips! It's just enough to fill me, but not enough to make me look like a fatty! I picked up my plate and walked over to the table. I took a strip of bacon off his plate to replace the one he took. He _was _going to argue, but I gave him an 'I-know-you-took-my-bacon' look and he immediately shut up. I sat a seat down form him and ate my breakfast in silence. I noticed out of corner of my eye that he was wearing a blue/white/gray striped polo and khaki shorts. I turned to him, "You're going out?" he didn't look up at me.

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Someplace."

_That _helps. I rolled my eyes, "Where _exactly?"_

"Don't know. Maybe the mall or I might hang out with Bankotsu."

He has uncertain plans? Damn you Kouga! Why'd you have to cancel on me when everyone else has plans? Well, I'll just have to include myself in Inuyasha's plans…

"Spend the day with me," I commanded

"Why?," he asked, finally looking up at me.

"Because Kouga canceled on me and now I have nothing to do."

"Fine, but I'm leaving in ten minutes and if you aren't ready im leaving your ass here," he said, taking a bite out off his Lucky Charms. (A/N: It's magically delicious!))

I smiled at me. He could never say no to me. I'm so spoiled…

~25 minutes l8r…~

I walked down the shrine steps to Inuyasha. He was waiting with a pout on his face. He is so adorable! He glared at me as I came in front of him.

(A/N: HA! I have chicken pot pie! Ha…SHIT! It splattered on my glasses! Fucker!…yummm))

"I knew you would wait."

He didn't remark as we got in his Ferrari (awesome!) and he began to drive.

"Where are we going?," I asked.

"Don't know," he replied. My eyes moved to his hands that were in the steering wheel. His knuckles were white. Why is he so tense?

(rare moment)- ~Inuyasha P.O.V.~

Dammit, fuck! Why today? Fucker! She doesn't even know what is going on! Kouga you bastard! He knew it was starting today! This is why I would avoid Kagome! I have to wind down a window! I'll die in here!

I noticed Stupid staring at me with concern in her eyes. I want to tell her what's wrong, but… maybe I can ditch her in the mall? No, she'd find me. She _always _finds me…damn!

_Red Light._

I took my hands off the wheel and breathed a sigh. _big _mistake. Why me, dammit! What Kami up there hates me? Why can't- I felt Stupid slip her hand in mine. I looked at her. She was smiling at me reassured. She could tell something was bothering me. She just didn't know what nor do I want her to know. I remember the first time this happened…

_Green light_.

I pressed my foot on the gas and placed one hand on the wheel. I kept a hold on her hand, I wasn't ready to let go just yet. I _really _need to talk to oyaji about this… (old man; a disrespectful term for "father")

"Do you want to visit okaa and otou?," I asked.

She turned to me. I kept my eyes on the road. "Really? Sure!" Stupid seemed happier. At least it will distract her… I came off the highway and turned down a dirt road. How long has it been since I've been here? Oh, right… I was here a few days ago to see Shippou. Well, at least Stupid can meet Shippou. I pulled into my parents' driveway and cut the engine. Stupid got out and rushed to the door. She was wearing a black cop jacket, whit tank top (she never learns), black mini skirt and heels. I just noticed, I swear! I got out of the car and knocked on my parents' unnecessarily large mahogany door. Of course, I had a key, but I was too lazy to reach in my pocket, pull them out, put them in the lock, turn the key, and after all that, I would still have to turn the doorknob. Suddenly, someone opened the door, but I didn't recognize them.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" (May I help you?)

"What?," Stupid asked. She _obviously _didn't speak Spanish. Luckily for me, I was taught nine different languages.

"Estamos aquí para ver a mis padres, Sofía," I answered in fluent Spanish. (We're here to see me parents, Sofia.)

"Oh, vamos, entonces. ¿Quieres algo?," she asked. (Oh, come in then. Would you like something?)

"Do you want something?," I asked Stupid. She looked _so_ lost isn't not even funny…well actually, the look on her face _is_ pretty hilarious…

"No, I'm good," she said to me.

"No necesito nada, pero que podía usar una pastilla de menta," I said to Sofia. Sofia laughed and left us alone. Stupid would kill me if she knew what I had said. (I don't need anything, but she could use a breath mint.)

"What did you say?," Kagome asked me.

"Don't worry about her. She has her moments where she confuses everyone in the house," I said.

Then, my mother came down the staircase silently. It was a grand and unnecessary staircase that connected the first and second floors. She walked over to us, as silent as she always is. "Inuyasha, que no era bueno que decir delante de Kagome. Incluso si ella no puede hablar el idioma," my mother said to me. (Inuyasha, that wasn't nice to say in front of Kagome. Even if she can't speak the language.)

"Era una broma inofensiva. Yo no lo decía en serio. He venido a ver de todos modos papá. ¿Dónde está?" (It was a harmless joke. I didn't mean it. I came to see dad anyways. Where is he?)

"In his study. Knock first," she said quietly, as I left them alone.

~Kagome's P.O.V.~

Inuyasha left us to go do…something. What could he-?

"Kagome, dear?," okaa called to me. I turned to her to let her know she had my attention, "have you met Shippou-chan?" I shook my head in the negative. She smiles. I had a funny feeling about this…

~2 hours later~

I was playing Uno with Shippou while okaa made lunch. Otou and Inuyasha were walking out now. I was laying on my stomach I the living room. Inuyasha approached us and sat down with us. Otou came to me and tapped my shoulder. He made a 'come' motion with his hand. I had to follow. I followed him to his "study". It was a library with a wooden desk, two black leather couches, and on the right side of the room the wall was replaced with a wall of glass. I sat down and waited for him to speak. He leaned on his desk. He's _still _not talking… how long will it take? One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four… I'm bored of it now.

Just then Inuyasha and Okaa walked. Inuyasha sat in the chair behind the desk and began to read a paper. He seems better now. I guess the talk with otou helped.

"Oyaji, what's this?," he asked. I knew he wouldn't understand it… stupid.

"it's a partnership contract that Unicorp's lawyers drew up. They want to have an equal partnership with us. I read it and had Sesshoumaru looked it over already."

"But, if you agree, 5 years from now they'll have gained more than 82% of the profit," he stated.

Otou's face fell. He quickly moved over to Inuyasha and read over his shoulder. Ugh, I hate it when people do that…

"you're right," otou said.

Inuyasha _actually_ understood the contract?

"Come with me," otou said, practically dragging Inuyasha out the door. They took the contract with them. Okaa walked over to the desk with a book in hand. Sitting on the desk, she looked up at me, "Kagome have I ever told you the story of how I met otou?"

"No," I said. I feel a story time coming on! Where's my popcorn?

~I GETS LIKE TWILIGHT FROM HER ON OUT~

"Well, I was in my freshman year of college and I hadn't known what I was going to major in. I just picked something randomly and _hoped _it worked out. Of course, I chose business. On my first day of class, I didn't really notice otou. O got there a little late and the only seat available was right next to him. He seemed really… tense."

Oh. My. God.

"Anyways, the next day he didn't show up and the day after that. I was pissed. So, when he came back I confronted him. He said hat he was busy. I didn't believe him. "

"A few months into the year, I was failing. So, I asked the smartest guy in class to help me. Not "tutor", tutoring's for stupid people."

~I'm sorry if Izyoi offended anyone!~

I laughed at that. ~Sorry again! Bad, Kagome…~

"So, he said yes and we started that afternoon. I immediately got better, but naturally, I still needed help. So we kept up the lessons and I noticed he was…cute. Well, not cute. Try down-right, drop-dead gorgeous! Sorry."

I made a face. She was straying off topic…

"I asked him out and he said yes, but… I had conditions. He would have to pick me up, take me to a restaurant with _at least _four stars, _and _drop me home after. He agreed. On the date, I wore a red cocktail dress, I'll never forget that. We went to a French restaurant on the sea. He was _completely_ boring! Halfway through the meal, he just up and says, "I know you're not having a good time." Off course I wasn't! I would have spilled food on my dress just so I could leave and go to the bathroom and climb out the window! But, then I remembered… we were on a boat."

I laughed again. Okaa could always make me laugh.

"so, then he says, "You wanna leave?" and I said, "what about the bill?" He didn't answer me. Instead, he took my hand and led me outside. We went to a secluded part on the yacht and I leaned on the railing. He took my hand and dived into the sea. Next thing I knew, I was on his back while he was swimming to shore. The rest of the night, we spent talking and I found out we had a lot in common. After that, we started going out and next thing I knew we were engaged and it was senior year of college. And I didn't want to finish it. I told him my decision and he said, "Give me back my ring."

My jaw dropped. He _really_ said that?

"He really said that," she said to me.

Is she reading my thoughts?

"I said "no" and he said that if I don't finish he's not going to marry me. By then, I was head over heels in love. Do kids still say that? The "head over heels in love" thing? Oh, well. So, I said, "If you love me you'll let me do this." and he said, "Wrong. If I let you drop out, I'll be the **worst **fiancée ever." after 5 hours of yelling at each other I said "fine." so, I finished, got my degree, got married (and mated), and had Inuyasha. And now I can look back and say, "If he hadn't told me that, Kami knows where'd I'd be."

Right then, Inuyasha and otou came back with Sesshoumaru.

"What are you guys talking about?," otou asked.

"I was just telling Kagome the story of how we met," Izyoi replied.

"Did you tell her about the time I blew a boat for you?"

"Nani?"

"I was bored one day and said, "Can you blow up a boat?" he took me on a plane and we watched as I pushed the button and blew it up. It was fun," okaa said. I was speechless.

"That really happened?," I asked.

"Yep!," Okaa answered.

"They wouldn't take me to see it. I had to stay home and watch Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Love you to, Fluffy," Inuyasha said as he read the back of the book Izyoi was reading.

We spent the res of the afternoon at the house.

~7 o' clock~

I hugged okaa good night as we were leaving. Inuyasha _still _hadn't told me what was wrong…

I waved 'bye' from the car as he pulled out of the driveway. Time to get to work…

"What was bothering you before?"

"Nothing," he replied. I should have expected that.

"Don't tell me "nothing. Tell me what was wrong."

"I had a problem."

"I _know _that. What was the problem?"

"It's… complicated."

"Fine, don't tell me." I left it at that. He'll tell me eventually. He always does, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Stuff."

This is getting ridiculous! "Seriously!"

"I'm going somewhere," he said.

"Where?"

"You're not coming."

"I only asked you "where" not "can I come."

"Road trip with Miroku to Tokyo."

"I wanna come!," I yelled like a child. And so began the yelling contest of questions…

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why can't I come?"

"Guys only!"

"Well pretend I'm a guys with huge pecks!"

"_What_?"

"I wanna come!"

"Go with Ayame!"

"Why?"

"I said so!"

"What are you gonna do in Tokyo!"

"None of your business!"

"Why are you being all secretive?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why won't you let me come?"

"Because I don't want you to!"

"Why don't you want me to?"

"Because I want to spend some time away from you! Is that so wrong?"

I shut up then. Hearing _him _tell me that was like a slap to the face. I turned away form him, "Meanie…", I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

YES! It's done! I have to say there are only about five more chapters for me to write! A 20 chapter long story! Please review! They make me happy and full! Fill my belly with reviews! grrrr…


	9. Chapter 8

**Madame Puff: **Ello, dahlings! Zit iz I, Mudame Poof! Arrren't I fabulous?

**Moi-Moi: **Madame Puff I'm thinking about firing you and hiring the giraffe who auditioned instead. MY STORIES AREN'T ALL ABOUT YOU!

**Madame Puff: **Dey shud beeee! I'm a staarrrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Moi-Moi: **Do you have any living relatives?

**Madame Puff: **Nose, whyyy?

**Moi-Moi: **So, I could know if I shoot you will I go to jail or not. No living relatives means no one to press charges…

**Madame Puff: **… 'Ow barrrbarrric!

**Moi-Moi: **Madame Puff go sit in the corner!

**Madame Puff: **NEVERRRRR!

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find Inuyasha already gone. That bastard… I understand he needs time to himself, but he could have just started with that! Now, I have to go to school alone! Maybe can spend the day with someone else? Inu no niichan said to skip only three day s a month, max. Guess I'll be using one today. Now, who to spend it with? I went over to my printer and pulled out a paper and started writing…

~Options~

Sango

Ayame

Naraku

Bankotsu

Jenny

I got my cell phone form off my desk and dialed Ayame's number. Three rings later…

"Hello?," Ayame said.

"Hey, Ayame! You wanna go to school today?" Do I _really_ sound this peppy in the morning?

"No! Are you retarded?"

"Great! Wanna go out to… someplace?"

"Sure! Let me ask my mom." the was a pause on the other line, but then she came back, "she said ok. Just as long as I'm back before 4 and bring her back a souvenir."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the park."

She hung up and I went to my closet to pick out clothes for today. Seriously, what kind of parent do we have? Two minutes later, my phone started ringing. "Without me" by Eminem started playing. I checked the Caller Id.

It was Kouga.

I sighed and picked it up.

"Yes, Kouga?"

"Why didn't you ask _me _to go out with you today?"

_He _cancels on _me _and now he wonders why I didn't ask him out? I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to come?"

"Well, I _was_ planning on going to school today."

"Then what's the problem?," I asked. He was starting to irritate.

"I just wanted to know why."

"Because…" come to think of it, I didn't even have him as an option. Not nominating my boyfriend to spend the day with me… is that bad?

"What ever, Stupid," he said as he hung up. Did he just call me the name only Inuyasha is allowed to?

He was upset, but… I didn't really care. He'll live.

**KOUGA'S HOME AND P.O.V.**

I can't believe her! She just…Ughhhh… I just wanted to know! "AYAME!," I yelled.

"What?," she yelled from her room which was quite the distance from mine.

"Come ere!"

"Just yell it to me!"

"No, come here!"

"Why can't you just yell?"

"I AM yelling! Now, come 'ere!"

"AYAME, WOULD YOU PLEASE GO TO HIM TO GET HIM TO SHUT UP!," our mom yelled from the kitchen. I could hear dad snicker.

She came in with an annoyed expression on her face. When I didn't say anything she tapped her foot impatiently. "Is it just you and Kagome skipping?"

"I think so…why?"

"Just wanted to know…"

She looked skeptical. What? That's all! I don't care if Inuyasha goes with them… I don't care! Ayame was turning to leave. "Wait!"

"What, now?"

"Come sit down. I think we need to talk."

"Ughhhh," she said as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Ayame, when you…have you ever… when a man and a woman like each other _very _much…"

"Oh, God!," she yelled, leaving the room.

"They get together as do the humpity-hump! If you're lucky they won't do it on your mattress! And that's how you were born!," I yelled, "Nani ga kiniira nai no da?" (What's wrong?)

"Anata wa iya da!" (I hate you!)

I laid back on my bed. What Bankotsu said was _still _bothering me… I _need _some chocolate…

~Later that day (Kagome's P.O.V.)~

Today…was…awesome! Ayame and I went to the mall, beach, and on a yacht! We partied on a rich guy's yacht! Of course, I've been on a yacht before…I can't believe I would have gone to school and missed that! Oh, well…fun's over. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the Caller Id. Of course…

"Yes?"

"Hey…how's it going?," he said.

"I'm fine. Hung out with Ayame, today."

"I know that."

"I know you know. I hope you called to apologize for not being there, today."

"I was actually calling to say I'm staying in Tokyo for the next few days."

I swear I just heard glass shattering. "You're what?"

"Spending more time in Tokyo."

"What? Do you have a family over there?"

"What? No, I just have some things to do."

"You better bring me back something nice, Inuyasha."

"Of course. See you, Stupid," with that he hung up.

I put my phone away and laid down. I felt better after hearing _his _voice…I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep in minutes.

~Wednesday Afternoon!~

I drove home slowly. The last two days were boring and quiet. I miss Inuyasha… I pulled up into the garage. His blood red Ferrari _still _wasn't there… I walked up the shrine steps. That took me _at least _25 years… I put my key in the lock on the front door and turned it. Dropping my bag on the floor, I dragged my feet to the living room. Someone was watching tv.

There, on the couch, wearing a white wife beater and checked boxer shorts was the hanyou I missed. He was watching "Desperate Housewives." A smile broke out on my face when he looked at me and smirked. I immediately ran over and attacked him. I nuzzled my face into his chest. He was warm…

"Hey, Stupid."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" I was yelling into his chest.

"I forgot and don't worry, I got your present." I leaned off him so he could reach behind the couch. He pulled a blue bag with a white ribbon. I squealed as he placed it on my lap. I pulled out the decorative white wrapping paper and looked at my gift. My face fell. I looked at him. He was smiling. I pulled out the gift and unwrapped it more thoroughly. It was a half-eaten cheese burger.

"_Really? _It's half-eaten!," I said/complained/yelled.

"I got hungry on the way back. Enjoy, Stupid," he ruffled my hair when he said that.

I dropped it back in the bag and put the bag on the floor. I folded my arms and turned away from him. The nerve… He bumped into my side.

"Oh, come on, Stupid. Look, I got you something else." I wasn't moving. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up a red bag from behind the couch. He gave it to me. I was skeptical, but I like getting presents, so… I pulled out the paper and inside was a white, rectangular box. A box…wow. I looked at him incredulously.

"This is so much better. Thank you," my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why don't you try opening it, Stupid?"

Oops… Inside was a strapless black and white dress. The top half was black velvet and the bottom was white ruffles. I squeezed him, thanked him, took the dress, and went to change all in that order. 5 minutes later, I came back out. The dress fit me like a glove. He knows me so well! I hugged him again.

"wear it tonight," he said. I didn't understand what he'd said at first. Then I realized, the party's tonight…oh, shit…

~THAT NIGHT~

Kagome sat in front of the mirror while applying her mascara. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair not far from her. The party was their conjoined Sweet 16. It was at one of Inuyasha parent's mansions. It had a red and blue theme, 120 red and blue, 20 tables that each held six people, a Dj, loads of presents and cupcakes, in the front was a gigantic board for the guests to sign wishing the birthday girl and boy a happy birthday, and in the back of the dance floor there was a giant picture of Inuyasha and Kagome(Inuyasha was on one half, mid-jump with his face like O.O. On Kagome's half, she was sitting with her legs under her smiling with some flowers in a field). The party went smoothly. At 8:15, they announced that there were ATV'S in the HUGE ,dirt backyard and paintball in the basement. The party lasted until 12:30. Kagome came to the party in a red strapless dress(she changed into the dress Inuyasha bought her later). Inuyasha wore a yellow and green button down shirt and white t-shirt underneath(he kept the button up shirt open), white jean shorts with white Nike's. He didn't plan to change. When riding the AVT'S or playing paintball, he had Kagome hold his outer shirt.

At the end of the party, Inuyasha and Kagome stayed the night in the now trashy mansion.

~INUYASHA'S P.O.V.~

I woke up the next morning felling the best I had in years. After crawling out of my soft bed, I walked down the hall to Stupid's room. I didn't other knocking, I'm not _that _polite…

She was fast asleep. I walked up to her and tried to wake her. I hook her harder, but failed in my quest. She only rolled over to face me and pulled me down by my neck straight into her torso. Well, actually she pulled me more to her boobs than anything else. I tried to move, but the girl has one hell of a grip…

Then I heard a gasp.

I looked up to see Stupid staring at e with wide eyes. "This looks really bad doesn't it?," I mumbled into her chest. She _still _hadn't let me go. Stupid nodded once. I tried to move again and _then_ she let me go. I stood and she sat up on her bed. Here's where it get's uncomfortable…well, not _that _uncomfortable…

"Why were you smelling my boobs?," she asked me.

"I wasn't! I was trying to wake you up and you pulled me down!," I defended. Don't you think if I _wanted _to smell her boobs I would have done that already?… forget I thought that…

"Whatever you say Inuyasha, " she said as she got up and left the room.

~KAGOME'S P.O.V.~

Oh. My. God. He was _totally _feeling up my boobs! I _should_ feel violated, but… I blush… oh, yeeeaaahhhh… I liked it. Me likey…

~5 hours l8r…~

I think I have a problem… I'm attracted to my best friend. Are there Meetings for people like me? I can see it now… hi, my name is Kagome and I'm attracted to my boyfriend's cousin. Awesome… I need help… Dater's Anonymous Meeting's. Ha!

I have school today…I'm not going. I probably should so I don't the better part of the day fantasizing about my best friend. I'll probably get all turned on during Algebra… I'll weigh my options. Algebra's not a turn on… School it is!

"Stupid," Inuyasha said as he came into my room. I was currently laying on my bed. I sat up. Damn… "Have you seen my toothbrush?," he asked me. It's too bad I didn't hear him… he's shirtless again. Doesn't this boy ever wear clothes?. But to be honest, if he suddenly became a nudist I wouldn't complain.

"What?," I asked him.

"Have you seen my toothbrush?," he asked more slowly. I'm not retarded…

"No, I haven't, Inuyasha."

"Aren't you gonna get ready?"

"For what?"

"School," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I turned to the clock next to my bed, "Inuyasha, it's two o'clock," I said. I just realized that.

"Oh, well then."

"Yeah…"

"Wanna watch tv?"

"Alright."

_**~BONUS SCENE~**_

We went downstairs to the living room(the house was spotless! Gotta love those youkai cleaning services.) We settled on the couch and he turned on the tv to Comedy Central. "Tosh.0" was playing. Gawd, I love that show (A/N: me too!)) Inuyasha's still not wearing a shirt. Oh, yeahhh… I've never noticed his abs before. Is that an eight pack? Oh, god he's looking at me! Look away! Look away!

"Are you alright?"

"Mm-hmmm!," I answered, overenthusiastically.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure! I'm fine _really_!"

He was taken back for a second. Then he started looking at me weird. I _must _look really crazy, but I'm not I swear! I pulled myself into a ball and started rocking back and forth on the couch, while laughing hysterically. I immediately put my legs down and began watching the tv with rapt attention when the "Video Clip of the Week" began. Inuyasha was_ still _looking at me weird. I could _feel _it.

"What?," I asked him.

He just shook his head at me. I have problems…and he's used to them…

**

* * *

Moi-Moi: **Yay! It's done! That makes two chapters that are early! The status for the voting so far (see chapter two of the story "High School Days" here on Fanfiction) is 3 for HSD and 2 for H2CAP. My vote is in there, too! Come on people! VOTE!

**Madame Puff: **Don't 'ell auwt dem! Dey be chilren!

**Moi-Moi: **SHUT UP, MADAME PUFF!


End file.
